To Be With You: AWAITED
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Waktu adalah temannya. / SasuSaku (and Sarada). Canon-setting. OS. Ficlet. Other warnings inside. / Thanks MK! / Dedicated to my beloved SSL, especially V3Yagami. / Silakan baca fanfiksi yang sesuai dengan preferensi pair masing-masing. :)


Karena cinta tak pernah datang tiba-tiba, bolehkah aku bermimpi bahwa rasa itu sudah ada sejak lama?

Dan yang bisa kulakukan—seperti biasanya—adalah ...

... menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU: AWAITED<strong>

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****:_ Fluff (?). OOC (?). Plotless (?).  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>a short fanfiction to thank Masashi Kishimoto for 15 years of a hard work ...<em>**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sakura—demikian namanya sekarang—memejamkan mata. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya sesaat setelah putri semata wayangnya mengangkat topik mengenai sang ayah yang saat ini tengah berada jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.<p>

"Apa kau merindukan papamu?"

Sarada membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tidak." Ah,_ tidak mau jujur, _tepatnya. Tidak heran, keturunan Uchiha bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dengan mudah mengutarakan isi hati. Sakura sudah membuat catatan mental mengenai hal ini.

Sembari membiarkan tawanya lepas, Sakura akhirnya menoleh. Kini sang anak yang berperawakan khas Uchiha—dengan mata kelam yang senada dengan rambutnya—sudah mengambil tempat duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh untuk menemukan alat tulis lain. Setelahnya, ia biarkan tasnya teronggok di lantai, tak jauh dari kakinya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menghampiri. Tangan lembutnya kemudian menyentuh salah satu pundak Sarada—sedikit menepuknya jika mau dikata.

"Baru satu tahun sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu Papa, bukan?"

Sarada mengernyitkan alis sebelum ia kemudian membuang muka. Sebelah tangan menyangga dagunya. Ia tak habis pikir. Sungguh, ia belum bisa memahami logika sang mama. Sungguhkah satu tahun itu waktu yang sebentar?

"Satu tahun Mama bilang _'baru'_?" Sarada menghela napas panjang. "Satu tahun itu waktu yang panjang, Ma. Dalam waktu satu tahun ini, Mama bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa Papa lakukan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sebelum ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Sarada. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyentil dahi Sarada.

"Mama percaya pada Papamu."

Sarada sedikit tersentak. Sementara itu, sang mama hanya tertawa renyah. Sekali lagi. Sarada tak mengerti, seingatnya, sang mama sama sekali tidak pernah menangis, selalu begini: tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban.

Sakura kemudian menarik tangannya dari dahi Sarada dan kemudian mengaitkannya satu sama lain. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Gurat kelelahan itu jelas di sana; bekerja sebagai tenaga medis dan seorang ibu rumah tangga kerap menghabiskan energinya. Namun, Sakura senantiasa tersenyum.

"Mama sudah menunggu Papamu lebih lama dari sekadar satu tahun." Satu gerakan bahu tak acuh ditunjukkan Sakura. Ia kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Lagi-lagi. Nostalgia dan kenangan. Sarada memang menaikkan alis, tapi ia tidak ingin melarang mamanya menceritakan lagi kisah cinta yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan itu. Suatu kisah cinta yang nyaris mustahil dan agaknya tak bisa dipercaya. Namun, inilah yang nyata, mamanya tak mungkin berbohong.

"Dan di waktu yang lebih lama dari satu tahun itu, menurutmu apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh Papamu?"

Sarada mengangkat bahu tanpa terlihat oleh Sakura yang masih membiarkan matanya terpejam.

Rupanya, kali ini tidak ada cerita. Mungkin hanya keheningan dan seorang wanita yang tengah terlarut dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

_"Aku akan menemuimu ... nanti."_

_Wajah Sakura memerah. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Tak pernah ia merasa sedekat ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah sekian lama berlalu._

_Dan ... tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh dahi Sakura sesaat membuatnya bisa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Kehangatan itu merambat, memenuhi relung hatinya sebelum ia sadar bahwa ini hanya untuk sementara._

_Harus seperti ini lagikah? Ditinggal tanpa kejelasan?_

_Apa Uchiha Sasuke sebegitu teganya terus mengabaikan perasaan yang sudah jelas di depan matanya? Bahkan setelah absennya sang dendam, tak bisakah mereka bersama?_

_Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk spontan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Gadis Haruno itu pun tersenyum. _

_Ia bukan tidak tahu jawabannya._ Mereka_ sudah tahu jawabannya._

_"Akan kutunggu," katanya mantap. "Sampai kapan pun ... sampai selamanya."_

_Alis mata Sasuke terangkat. "Kenapa kau mau menungguku, Sakura?"_

_Rona merah mudah kembali menghiasi wajah Sakura. Sekelebat tingkah kekanakannya mengambil alih. Sakura menjulurkan lidah._

_"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya keras kepala._

_Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Keheningan menguasai; Sakura tidak suka kondisi seperti ini. _

_"Pokoknya—" tegas Sakura, "aku akan menunggumu! Jangan ta—"_

_Satu bisikan samar menginterupsi,  
><em>

_"Aku akan kembali. Padamu." Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tunggulah."_

_Mulut Sakura menganga._

_"Tunggulah aku, Sakura."_

_Guratan senyum lembut itu membuat Sakura tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Ia hampir sampai pada batasnya. Dan yang kemudian bisa ia lakukan adalah menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan suatu pelukan hangat.  
><em>

_Biarlah. Biarlah begini. Untuk sementara, biarlah semua kembali ke saat-saat ketika Sakura harus gelisah menanti, berdebar membayangkan hari esok sendiri._

_Sampai saatnya tiba, sampai saatnya mereka bisa bersama ... Sakura akan menunggu. Tak peduli seberapa lama pun waktu yang harus ia habiskan untuk menunggu._

_Lagi pula, ia bukannya harus menunggu dalam ketidakpastian, 'kan?_

.

.

.

"Ma?"

"Oh, maaf." Sakura tersentak. Ia mengusap pipinya sendiri dengan malu-malu. "Apa katamu, Sarada?"

"..." Setelah menimbang sejenak, Sarada memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kapan Papa pulang?"

Sakura menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mengacak-acak rambut Sarada. Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari buku yang terletak di atas meja.

"Entahlah." Sakura melepaskan kain di atas kepalanya. "Mungkin sampai kau berhasil menyelesaikan 'Strategi-strategi agar Papa segera pulang' milikmu itu? Pastikan rencana itu bisa berjalan mulus. Mama tak sabar melihat wajah Papamu yang panik akibat ulahmu."

Sarada memandangi mamanya yang baru saja mengedip jenaka. Wajah datarnya pun berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"_Shannaro_," ucapnya pelan sebelum ia mengambil sebuah pensil dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

.

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling kukuasai. Sampai pada akhirnya kau kembali datang, ke hadapanku, menyuarakan hati yang selama ini terpendam dan menuntut untuk diutarakan. Karena aku tahu, tak secepat itu untuk menumbuhkan cinta dan tak secepat itu pula menghapusnya.

Waktu adalah raja dan aku telah bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

.

**_***_****_おわり_****_***_**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated.<em>

_Be sweet and reddish like tomato-cherry, SSL(s)! :heart:_

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
